A fixing device of a background art includes an endless belt, a nip plate capable of being in contact with the inner circumferential surface of the endless belt, and a pressure roller interposing the endless belt between the nip plate and the pressure roller. In the fixing device, a nip is formed between the endless belt and the pressure roller, and a developer image is heat-fixed onto a recording sheet when the recording sheet passes through the nip.
In the configuration according to the background art, there is a possibility that a crinkle will be formed in the recording sheet when the recording sheet passes through the nip.